The present invention relates to self-propelled bicycles and tricycles, and more particularly relates to a kit for converting a bicycle to a tricycle, where the kit further includes adaptations for specialized use such as for transporting cargo. The present invention also relates to a kit for converting a traditional bicycle into a cargo bicycle with elongated frame.
Many different manually propelled bicycles and tricycles exist. Further, some are adapted with baskets or other carriers to allow safe and secure carriage of items. However, known manually-propelled bicycles and tricycles are often cumbersome, heavy, and/or expensive. Some devices have also been constructed to combine two bicycles into a four-wheeled device that can be manually pedaled. However, further improvements are desired in terms of lower cost, greater simplicity in structure (including ease of assembly), and greater functionality for specialized function while maintaining optimal aesthetics. Also, it is desired to have a tricycle adapted to lean into corners to improve overall stability and the operator's sense of stability while cornering. Also, it is desired to have a conversion kit which would take advantage of existing bicycle frames and components while incorporating new structures that are robust and well-designed for good rideability.